It Came Upon a Midnight Clear
by scarlett2112
Summary: After a chance encounter with a mysterious young lady, a bewitched Damon convinces her to meet again the next night in front of the town's Christmas tree. When the unexpected delays his arrival, he's crestfallen when he gets there and she's nowhere to be found. Determined to find his best self, Damon begins a journey of self discovery in hopes that one day he will find her again.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to 'It Came Upon a Midnight Clear', the first of my Christmas stories. This story features both Damon and Elena's points of view. Damon's for the first couple of chapters and then we'll hear from Elena. See you at the bottom._

* * *

"I think you've had enough, buddy," Ric says, looking at me pointedly.

"I beg to differ. I don't think I've had nearly enough," I retort, sarcasm lacing my tone.

Much to my dismay, he shakes his head and pulls the bottle out of my reach. "Are you going to tell me who beat the hell out you?"

"You don't want to know!" I stare at him for a long moment before throwing back what's left of my drink. After ordering another, I watch as Ric shakes his head again and walks over to the pool table.

 _"Don't stop, please don't stop Damon," Andie squeals as her body undulates beneath me. Just as I'm about to enter, the bedroom door flies open._

 _"Oh fuck," I mutter, rolling my eyes when I see that it's Andie's husband and more importantly my boss who just burst in. Before I have a chance to take a breath, he yanks me off of her and sends me flying with a right hook to my jaw. Raising my hand in hopes that he'll back off for a moment doesn't sway him in the least. Before I know it, I'm being pulled to my feet and once again lambasted with his fist, sending me sprawling a second time. Shaking off my stupor, I feel the sting of a split lip and the coppery taste of my blood. After taking a deep breath, I shakily get to my feet, raising my arms to protect my face from further damage._

 _Grabbing onto me, he fists my shirt, raising me onto my toes to get right in my face. "You get the fuck out of my house right now. And you will be at work Monday morning. You and I are going to have a few words," he seethes, his voice menacing as he gives me a shove hurtling me onto the floor yet again._

 _With my head spinning, it takes me a few moments to get my bearings. Once I do, I shakily stand on my feet, hightailing it out of his house before he can land another blow to my jaw._

Luckily I have Ricky to drag me into my house and deposit me on the couch. Once I'm laid out on the couch, he forces some aspirin into my mouth and hands me a bottle of water. After swallowing, I drop my head onto the throw pillow, closing my eyes. Barely coherent, I feel him taking my shoes off before I hear the slamming of my front door. I don't remember anything else till I wake up with the headache from hell the next morning.

* * *

When I drag my ass into the newspaper office Monday morning, I go straight to my desk, setting my camera down. I work as a cameraman for our local Sheridan TV station. Since Edgar also owns the ' _Sheridan Press_ ' newspaper, I also work there as a photographer. Although the scenery is beautiful in this one horse town set against the backdrop of the Bighorn mountains, I know I'll never get 'discovered' as long as I'm stuck here.

Raising an eyebrow at me, Jules is clearly excited at the prospect of me being in trouble. A shit-eating grin forms on her face when she blurts out that Mr. Starr wants to speak with me. She's hated me since I told her that I didn't want anything from her but an occasional quick fuck. Whenever an opportunity presents itself, she leaps at it, doing anything and everything to undermine me, hoping to get me fired. Truth be told, the only reason I fucked Mrs. Starr was part of a grand scheme to get myself fired.

"What did you do? Run into a doorknob or something?" She makes no effort to disguise her giddiness, no doubt aware of what happened via one of the town gossips.

Knowing that I want nothing more than to leave this two bit town that's stuck in the middle of bum fuck nowhere, he hits me where it matters. After tossing me a copy of my contract, he sits back in his desk chair, tenting his fingers, a sinister smile playing on his lips. Dropping my eyes, I deflate visibly when I see that I'm contracted to this newspaper for another two years.

"Surely you don't want me around after what happened?"

"Think again." Dropping my eyes momentarily, I realize exactly what he's going to do.

"You will finish out your contract or I will make sure that you'll never find a job in this field ever again," he threatens, his voice dripping with disdain yet smiling like the ' _Grinch Who Stole Christmas'._

"I slept with your wife, Edgar. Surely you don't want me after that." Swallowing thickly, I stand up and press my palms onto his desktop, my white knuckles betraying the illusion of self confidence that I'm trying to project.

"You really want to keep me here?" I finish, my stomach in knots on the inside.

"No, I absolutely don't want you here but this isn't about what I want. This is me getting my reckoning." He stands up himself and leans forward so he's right in my face. At well over six foot tall, he's an imposing figure. Feeling a shiver of fear make its way up my spine, I back away just slightly.

" _Revenge is a dish best served cold,"_ and all that," he adds, a Cheshire cat-like grin forming on his face. I back off when he starts to round on me. I already have one black eye and my jaw still smarts when I chew after he opened a can of whoop ass on me Saturday night. Turning around I start to slink out of his office, tail between my legs, only stopping when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I grimace, certain that he's going to hit me again.

"Damon, don't forget there's the lady's holiday bizarre that you need to cover tomorrow. I also want you to be on hand to photograph the tree-lighting ceremony in the town square Saturday night." Knowing that he has me between the proverbial rock and hard place, all I can do is nod.

"Whatever you say, Edgar." After turning my back to him, I walk out of his office, pulling his door shut behind me.

* * *

Christmas is in two weeks. Tonight is Sheridan's annual Christmas tree lighting ceremony. The town council usually buys a tall pine tree from one of the logging companies that work in the Bighorn mountains. This year's tree is about thirty feet tall. It's quite impressive but this isn't exactly my idea of a good time on a Saturday night. I should be spending the night buried inside some pretty girl. Instead I'm stuck here.

I do plan to go home to spend Christmas with my mom. I grew up on a ranch outside of Cody, Wyoming. It's close to Yellowstone. I loved growing up there because we could go into the national park and go hiking in the Tetons whenever my brother, sister and I wanted to. After my dad died suddenly of a heart attack, we tried to get her to sell the ranch and move into town. I obviously got my temperament from her because she's as stubborn as the day is long, adamantly refusing to leave the home she shared with dad.

Caroline still lives in Cody with her husband Enzo. They both work at the ' _Buffalo Bill Center of the West'._ It is a massive complex of five museums and a research library featuring art and artifacts of the American West. Founded in 1917 to preserve the legacy and vision of Col. William F. "Buffalo Bill" Cody, the complex is the oldest and most comprehensive museum of the West. It has been described by The New York Times as 'among the nation's most remarkable museums'. The center attracts a lot of tourists as thousands pass through Cody on their way to Yellowstone which is a distance of approximately one hundred miles.

Even though I'm shivering I decide to walk around a while, maybe take a few pictures of the townsfolks, their children and pets living their everyday mundane lives. I take off on foot to the park, pulling my parka snug as there are a few inches of snow on the ground. Clutching my hands together, I raise them to my mouth so I can blow some of my hot breath on them because I forgot my gloves. The city beautification committee strung holiday lights along the path leading into the park and all over the gazebo. I don't see anyone around at this hour save for a few stragglers.

With my teeth chattering, I walk out of the park and walk into our local Starbucks to get a hot salted caramel mocha. Taking a seat near the window, I set my camera down on the table top while I indulge myself, taking a long swallow, savoring the burn as it goes down. As it starts to warm my frigid body, I watch people walking up and down the sidewalk presents in hand. The tree lighting ceremony doesn't start till nightfall but I wanted to do a little people watching so I came downtown early. Usually the tree lighting draws quite a crowd so I'll wander back into the park once people start to show up.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I text Ric to tell him where I'm at. I also send my mom a text to see how she's doing. She sounds a little morose so I take the time to text my sister to see if she knows what's up with her. Before I know it, it's dark outside. When I look out of the window, I see many people walking into the park towards the tree. After ordering another, I vacate my table and walk back out into the cold, camera in hand.

I wonder through the crowds, arriving at the tree just as the mayor takes to the microphone announcing the commencement of activities. I swallow down the last of my coffee, disposing of the empty cup in a nearby garbage can. I start to mingle with the crowds, asking questions and taking pictures.

When Anna, the top reporter for my TV station finds me, she grabs me to come over to the truck with her so I can film her report on the festivities. Once that's done, I put the TV camera into the truck while keeping my other camera in hand. After saying goodnight to Anna and the crew, I walk through the park once more. The crowd has disappeared, only I'm stupid enough to still be outside in this frigid weather. Just as I'm about to call it a night, I turn to look at the Christmas tree. My mouth drops agape when I see her.

Almost angelic in appearance, she's standing there in front of the tree, her eyes are raised to the star twinkling at the top of it. Suddenly snow starts flittering down softly from the sky, creating a stunning picture. Lights in the background create a halo appearance around her head, leaving me speechless. I raise my camera, taking several pictures of the almost cherubic-like portrait the holiday atmosphere has created. When she sees the flash of my camera she turns to me, looking almost a little afraid.

"I'm Damon," I say, offering her my hand to shake.

Looking from side to side, she doesn't say anything for a few seconds. When she makes eye contact with me, she speaks, "Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere."

"You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself."

"It's Sheridan. Nothing bad ever happens here. Besides, I wanted to look at the tree."

"It is pretty. I'm a photographer," I explain, showing her my camera.

"You're a very beautiful subject. Can I take a couple more photos?"

I don't miss how her eyes are darting around like a scared rabbit. When our eyes meet again, she smiles shyly. "I don't know, Damon."

"Please?"

"I guess it would be okay?" she replies albeit a little hesitantly.

"Thank you." With a wide smile on my face, I step back to snap a few more photos of this breathtaking young woman.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow? I mean, I know we don't know each other but I'd like to remedy that. Will you meet me somewhere?"

"Where?"

"Wherever you choose. I'd really like to get to know you better." My voice is nervous. Shivering, I cup my hands, bringing them to my mouth again. After blowing a puff a warm breath on them, I shove them back into my coat pockets.

"Um, how about I meet you right here at this same time?"

"I'll be here." Nodding her head, she starts to walk away. When I realize that I don't even know her name, I chase after her. When I catch up, I place my hand on her shoulder till she turns around.

"What's your name?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." After giving me a wink and a smile, she turns around and walks away. Completely enthralled, I continue to stare at her till she disappears around the corner.

The next day, I'm excited as all get out to meet up with the captivating yet mysterious girl. It's almost time for my shift to end at the TV station when suddenly a five alarm fire comes across police scanner.

"Damon, Anna, get over there," our station manager, Jo Laughlin yells, motioning for us to get a move on. Jumping into one of the station's cars, Anna and I speed over to the address. We spend hours at the sight, filming and talking to the police chief, the fire captain and several bystanders and firemen. By the time, they have the fire under control, it's nearing ten in the evening. I'm supposed to meet the girl at midnight. After taking Anna back to the station and editing the footage for her report, I glance at my watch, frowning when I see that it's already a little after midnight. Running out of the station, I jump into my car and drive as quickly as I can to the park. Luckily no cops were around since I ran a red light or two on the way over here.

After parking my car, I take off, running towards the Christmas tree. When I get there, she's nowhere to be seen. I look all around, even venturing into the women's bathroom. I search all over but I know it's futile.

"Fuck?!" I utter, knowing that I missed her. Sighing heavily, I drop my head and walk out of the park slowly, my shoulders slumped sadly. Somehow I know that I lost someone and something significant tonight.

* * *

 _I was going to wait till next week to start this but I figured, what the heck!_

 _Both of my Christmas stories are from Eva's inspired and brilliant mind. Thanks and much, much love to you Eva._

 _Many thanks and lots of love to Kate for the cover._

 _I do hope to participate in Sar's fifth annual DE A2A exchange on Live Journal again this year. Writers give prompts and we pick one and go with it. Last year my entry was 'Yes Virginia, there is a Santa Claus'. In 2013, I wrote 'Where Are You Christmas' and 'The Snow Globe' if you're interested, the links are in my profile._

 _Please have a look at my other stories: 'Rainy Days and Mondays' and 'Tears in Heaven'._

 _Please remember to click that review button, anxious to hear your thoughts._

 _Stay safe and have a wonderful weekend. See you sometime next week for chapter 2._


	2. Separate Ways

"Hey buddy, it's kind of late for you to be here?" Ric greets me when I take a seat at the bar.

"I was supposed to meet a girl but I was late and she was gone," I utter, dropping my head for a moment.

"Really? Someone I know?" After pouring me a shot of bourbon, he looks into my eyes, his gaze curious.

"I don't think she was from around here. I took a few pictures of her at the ceremony last evening. I was supposed to meet her again tonight but I got held up covering the fire. By the time I got there, she was nowhere to be seen. Hell, maybe she wasn't there at all," I add, throwing back my shot, savoring the burn all the way down.

Tilting his head just slightly, he teases, "Was she pretty?"

"She was beautiful, Ric." Feeling downtrodden, I drop my chin to my chest.

"Maybe you'll run across her again. Does she know your name?"

"I only told her my name was Damon. I don't know what her name is though." Using my hand, I gesture for him to pour me one more shot before I go home. After inhaling my second shot, I tell Ric goodnight and go home. After showering and changing into my pajamas, I fall into a restless sleep as visions of that gorgeous brunette fill my heart, soul and mind.

* * *

"Merry Christmas mom," I greet her when I step inside our house.

"Damon, you're home." She drops what she's doing to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's just starting to snow. I'm glad I got here before the weather turned bad." After setting my bag down, I walk over to the furnace vent to warm up my hands.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not yet. Actually I thought I could go out and chop some wood for your fireplace while I'm home. I'm going to change into a pair of coveralls. I'll be back in a few." I give her another kiss on the cheek then pick up my duffle bag to take it upstairs to my room.

"You dad's old pair is hanging in your closet. You can wear those if you want," she says, looking a little melancholic.

"Are you sure you want me to wear his?"

"Of course, Damon. It's not like he needs them anymore."

"I miss him too, mom. A lot actually."

"I know. Sometimes I still find it hard to believe that he is actually gone. I know that's silly but I miss your dad so much."

"As do I." Smiling sadly, I pull her into my arms and press another kiss to the crown of her head.

"He loved you, Damon."

"I know he did mom. It's just that the world is really lonely without him in it," I add, my eyes meeting hers.

"I'm going to go change into those coveralls. Are his chainsaw and ax still in the shed?"

"They are. I'm making homemade dumplings for the chicken stew. It should be ready by the time you're done," she lets me know, turning back to her cooking. After going upstairs to change clothes, I put on a stocking cap and some gloves before going outside to chop some wood. The fresh air smells so good. I love being out here, using my hands. I don't want my mother to have to split wood so I do this often when I come home.

As I'm stacking the wood, I take a moment to catch my breath. The sun has nearly disappeared over the horizon. When I look up at the eastern sky, I smile when I see a shooting star. I make a wish, hoping to meet that mysterious girl again. Picturing her inside my mind, I close my eyes and breathe in the crisp mountain air. Looking up again, the sky is filled with twinkling stars, almost reminding me of the night I took 'Jane Doe's' picture at the tree lighting ceremony. With my mind elsewhere, I don't hear my mom approach, jumping when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ready to come inside?" I smile when I turn to look at her. She's bundled up in her parka, yet still rubbing her hands together forcefully.

"I was just looking at how pretty the sky is tonight. See the big dipper?" Raising my hand, I point to the constellation in the sky.

"There's Orion over there," she adds, pointing to Archer's belt.

A sudden burst of wind sends child up my spine. "Brrr, let's go in the house." After picking up an armful of wood to take inside for the fireplace, I follow her into the house. I set the wood down on the floor in the inside porch so I can take off my boots. Picking it up, I carry it in to the living room, placing it on the log rack. Once I wash my hands and face, I join mom in the kitchen to eat.

"That smells phenomenal." I drop my face so and take a big whiff when she puts a big bowl of her chicken and dumplings in front of me.

"Tastes phenomenal too," I mumble, my mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she scolds albeit with a smile. When we're done eating, I excuse myself to go to my room. After the drive and wood chopping, I'm exhausted. As soon as I step out of the shower, I crawl into bed, falling asleep just as my head hits the pillow.

Since there are weather alerts out all over the area, I reluctantly decide to drive back to Sheridan in hopes of beating the weather. I spent a wonderful Christmas with my family. I tried to talk my mom into coming to spend a couple of weeks with me in Sheridan but she was reluctant to leave. Even though Stefan and his wife, Rebekah offered to stay at the ranch, she turned me down. But I did get her to promise that she'd come to stay with me sometime this spring. With a warning that I would hold her to that, I tell her that I love her and give her a big hug and a kiss.

Promising that I'll call her when I get home, I wave goodbye, turn on the ignition and take off down the highway.

* * *

As winter fades into Spring and Spring into summer, I throw myself into my work. After taking a long, hard look in the mirror and not liking what was staring back at me, I decide to put my best effort into my work as a cameraman and photographer. I was sent to Yellowstone to cover the recent fires. As such, I took the opportunity to photograph quite a bit of the park and its visitors. Although the geysers are the highlight of the park and I am fascinated as well, I'd have to say that my favorite part of the park is the Grand Canyon of the Yellowstone. Of course, in taking the time to visit with some of the tourists, it seems the supervolcano is a big topic of fascination as well.

The Yellowstone Caldera is the volcanic caldera and supervolcano located in Yellowstone. It's most frequently referred to as the Yellowstone Supervolcano. The caldera and most of the park are located in the northwest corner of Wyoming. The major features of the caldera measure about 34 by 45 miles. Yellowstone's ultimate heat source reaches down 440 to 1,800 miles beneath Earth's surface and may come from its molten core. It is responsible for fueling the newly discovered reservoir that lies on top of it.

The magma chamber, which scientists already knew about, lies on top of the reservoir - and draws magma from it. It is a three to nine miles under the surface of the Earth and is what fuels the geysers, steaming puddles and other hot attractions. It alone has a volume 2.5 times that of the Grand Canyon. But those great magma expanses do not mean that the two hellish hollows could overflow the Grand Canyon with molten rock.

Compared to Yellowstone's past, Mount St. Helens was a picnic, when it covered Washington state with an ash bed about the size of Lake Michigan in 1980. Mount Pinatubo, which exploded in the Philippines in 1991, doesn't begin to scratch the surface of Yellowstone's roar. Mount St. Helens is a volcano in the state of Washington, seen here in 2004. It erupted in 1980, spewing out more than 1 cubic kilometer of material. Nor did Krakatoa in 1883, which killed thousands, and the final explosion of which reportedly ruptured the eardrums of people 40 miles away.

To understand the consequences of Yellowstone's previous eruptions, open the history books to 1815, when Mount Tambora blew many cubic miles of debris skyward and killed about 10,000 inhabitants of Indonesia in an instant, according to a report in the Smithsonian magazine. Its dust may have blocked sunlight around the world, chilling the air and dropping the Earth's climate into a frigid phase that garnered the year 1816 the "year without a summer," some climatologists believe. It may have led to frosty crop failures in Europe and North America.

After finishing up in the park, I was fortunate to be able to spend a little time at home with my family again before having to move onto my next assignment. From there, I went to Harden, Montana to cover a reenactment of the Battle of the Little Bighorn. It was pretty interesting really, seeing everyone in their period costumes. It almost felt like I had been transported to 1876. I tried to convey a sense of that in the pictures that I took.

Although Edgar hasn't softened in the least towards me, he isn't as overtly hostile to me as he had been. He's been sending me all over the area to cover stories. This weekend I'm attending the Big Horn Mountain Festival in Johnson County which is only a few miles south of Sheridan. Anna interviews several of the bands while I work the camera. Anna's fiancé, Will attends with us while I bring my buddy Ric. We have a pretty good time once we're done with work. We listen to the music, drink a few beers before driving back to Sheridan.

I find myself taking pictures as I walk up and down the streets of Sheridan. I have thrown myself into my work. Although I have dated here and there, the specter of that girl from last Christmas still sticks in my head. Sometimes it feels so surreal as if I imagined her but I have the pictures to prove that she wasn't just some figment of my imagination. She was here and she was real and I did talk to her.

After being dispatched into the mountains to cover a forest fire, it's late by the time I get home. Feeling short of breath along with wheezing and coughing from the amount of smoke I breathed in, I drive myself to the emergency room. Having had asthma attacks as a kid, I know full well that this is an acute exascerbation of that. My pulse oximeter is only eighty four percent so they put me on four liters of oxygen. Respiratory therapy steps into my room to hook me up to a continuous nebulizer. After the nurse starts an IV, she pushes some Solu-Medrol through it as well as an antibiotic. Next thing I know I'm being admitted to a room on the medical floor. Edgar is going to have my ass, I think to myself.

Four days later I'm discharged from the hospital and am able to go back to work. Edgar decides to send me to South Dakota to the Crazy Horse Mountain annual volksmarch. In the mountains of Black Hills in South Dakota, rests the Crazy Horse Memorial. After 50 years of work, Crazy Horse's 87-foot head was completed in 1998, and work is presently being done to finish 219-foot-tall head of the Native American warrior's steed. When and if it's complete, the entire monument will be 641 feet wide. In terms of size, Mount Rushmore, just 17 miles away, has four 60-foot heads, all of which can fit inside the lone head of Crazy Horse.

With my camera around my neck, I join the other climbers as we make our way up the mountain to the base of the face. The annual Crazy Horse Volksmarch is a 10K woodlands hike to the still in progress mountain carving. The event is the most popular organized hike in the United States. It is also the only time that the public can witness in such close proximity the nine story tall face of the Native American Chief. The hike is a 6.2 mile round trip. It generally draws up to 15,000 participants.

I snap pictures and interview some of the hikers. It's really quite the sight. From the research I've done, the mountain carving pays tribute to the Native American war hero with a sculpture that, at many times the size of nearby Mount Rushmore, will one day constitute the world's largest mountain carving. After spending a day in the Black Hills, also taking the time to visit the cathedral spires in Custer State Park and Mt. Rushmore, I get back to my motel room, bury myself under the covers, falling asleep immediately, my dreams still filled with the image of that girl.

* * *

"Damon, the Christmas lighting ceremony is Saturday night. I know you took some very nice pictures last year. Do you have one that we can put on the front page as well as the newspaper website to advertise the event?" Edgar asks me.

"I have the perfect picture!" Reaching into my desk drawer, I dig out the file and find the picture of Jane Doe. It's magnificent really. It's a profile picture but she's looking up towards the Heavens as the snow flakes begin to flitter from the sky. The angelic like halo still frames her beautiful face. I'm really proud of myself for taking such a striking photo. With a smile on my face, I hand him the picture.

"Damon, I agree. It is perfect." I smile even wider when I see his eyes get big and his mouth drop open.

"Put it on the front page with a story on the line up for Saturday's program. Let me have a look at what you have before it goes to print."

"Sure thing, Edgar." As soon as he walks out of my office, I get to work, writing the most provocative story I can to increase attendance for this years ceremony. As soon as I get the okay from Edgar, I'm in a giddy mood, knowing that it will be the lead story in tomorrow's newspaper with the byline 'Christmas in the Air' with my name as both the writer and photographer. I can't help but smile at how I've really turned my life around in the last year. Once the day is over, I drive over to Ric's to get something to eat and have a couple of beers.

After sharing my good news with him and downing two glasses of beer, I go home. Although I'm tired, I don't want to go to bed just yet. I'm still running on adrenaline so I put on the classic movie station. 'The Bishop's Wife' with Cary Grant and Loretta Young is on. I settle back onto the couch, put my feet up and watch the movie, dozing off at some point because when I wake up, it's over. Sighing heavily, I get up and go to my room. After taking a nice steaming hot bath, I slip on a pair of boxers and get into bed.

At some point I'm awakened when my phone starts ringing. Glancing at the clock, I see that it is almost eight thirty in the morning. Picking up the phone, I answer, "Hello?"

"Damon, this is Edgar. I have some people here who would like to talk to you about the picture that's in today's paper."

"Um sure. I'll be there as soon as I can." Curious as all get out, I click off the phone so I can get a move on. I jump into the shower to wash up, wondering who in the world would want to speak to me.

* * *

"Damon, you're here," Edgar remarks when I finally get to the station.

"Who are these people and why do they want to see me?"

"I'll let them explain it to you. You can talk in my office." Gesturing with his arm, he leads me inside to introduce me to these people.

"Mr. and Mrs. Donovan, this is Damon Salvatore. He's the one who took the picture that you're interested in." I give them a nod and extend my hand to shake theirs.

"I'll leave you alone to talk." I watch as Edgar walks out, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Mr. Salvatore..," she starts.

"Please call me Damon."

"Damon, Mr. Starr said that you took that picture last year. Did you talk to her at all?"

"I did for a few minutes. I asked her permission to take it," I add, not knowing where this conversation is heading.

"I'm Katherine and this is my husband Matt. The girl in the photograph is my little sister, Elena. She disappeared just before Christmas last year. We've been looking for her ever since. As you can imagine, we're sick with worry." I can tell how heartbroken she is by all of this when she reaches up to wipe a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." I too am stunned by this revelation.

"Our parents died from carbon monoxide poisoning a year ago last October. Elena would have died too but she happened to be staying with our brother Jeremy and his wife in Buffalo that weekend. She found them when she got back. We were all devastated of course, but Elena took it especially hard. After they died, Elena found out that she'd been adopted. Our parents weren't her parents but in reality they were her aunt and uncle. Jeremy and I are biologically her cousins, not her siblings. Elena's real mother was my aunt, our dad's sister. She got pregnant at a young age and when the father wanted nothing to do with her, Isobel surrendered her parental rights," Katherine explains, reaching up to dab her eyes again.

"Elena felt so betrayed because everyone knew about her parentage yet none of us ever told her. Please don't think ill of us. For all intents and purposes and in our hearts, Elena is my sister.

She fell into a deep depression. In her mind, her world was shattered and she couldn't get over it. One day she wrote a note telling us that she needed to find herself then she stuffed what she could in a backpack and disappeared. Despite everything she was feeling, she still asked for our patience and forgiveness."

"I had no idea, Mrs. Donovan."

"Please call me Katherine. When we were children, we used to come here every year for the tree lighting ceremony. For whatever reason, Elena was completely enthralled by the pageantry of it all. Seeing her on the cover of your newspaper is the first clue we've had as to her whereabouts since she disappeared. We've tried to reach our aunt, her biological mother but Isobel denies having had any contact with Elena. We just want to find her." When she finishes, her husband takes her hand in his, squeezing it lovingly.

"We have an eleven month old baby that Elena has never met. I want my sister back," she adds, before breaking down completely.

"If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know. I was supposed to meet with Elena the next evening but I got held up covering a fire. By the time I got to the tree, she was nowhere in sight. I don't even know if she showed up to meet me or not. Why don't we exchange phone numbers just in case. Maybe she'll turn up at this year's ceremony too. I mean, stranger things have happened." I try to sound optimistic for her sake.

"Oh thank you," Katherine says, standing up to give me a light hug. After we exchange numbers, Matt shakes my hand before leading Katherine out of Edgar's office. Feeling the weight of all I've learned, I collapse back into the chair, my mind full of everything I've learned about my mysterious angel today.

* * *

 _You will hear from Elena next. All of chapter 3 and most of 4 are in her voice._

 _Thank you so much all of you for your follows and favorites and an especially big thank you to those of you who took the time to write a few words._

 _Thank you Eva. Love you lots and I can't begin to thank you enough for all of your help with my stories._

 _Title: 'Separate Ways' by Journey. (Steve Perry's voice is.. shivers!)_

 _Rainy Days and Mondays'. 'Tears in Heaven' will be updating as well. Please give them a look and click that review button. The reviews are what keep me writing DE._

 _Watch for 'When You Wish Upon a Star' to post soon. Also I've written a one-shot for the A2A annual author's Christmas exchange on LJ. Please watch for it to post soon._

 _As always stay safe and be aware. Have a phenomenal weekend. We'll see you next week when we hear from Elena._


	3. I'll Be Home For Christmas

Elena:

"Elena, table four," is called out by my boss in the little diner where I work in Greybull, Wyoming. It's a tiny town with a population of around two thousand people.

"I'm on it, John," I tell him, walking over to pick up the plates and deliver them to the customers. After setting their plates in front of them, I walk off to pick up the coffee pot to refresh my other customers cups. Once I finish that, I feel a bead of sweat on my forehead, so I reach up with my forearm to wipe it off.

"Hey Elena," Bonnie says when she walks in the diner to start her shift just in time for the dinner rush.

"Hi Bonnie." With a smile on my face, I walk over to give her a hug or two. She found me cold, hungry, alone and afraid at the bus depot after I left my family. For whatever reason she chose to trust that I wasn't some psychopath, instead choosing to take me home with her. She offered me her spare bedroom as long as I would get a job and contribute to the household expenses. She's been a Godsend to me.

" _Are you okay?" I hear someone asking me. When I look up, I see a young woman taking a seat beside me._

 _"You mean me?" I ask, my teeth chattering because of the cold. Cupping my hands, I blow a breath, hoping to warm them up._

 _"Yes, I mean you. My name is Bonnie. What's yours?"_

 _"I'm Elena." Shakily, I reach over to shake her hand._

 _"Do you have a place to go, Elena?"_

 _"No, I had to leave in a hurry. I don't have enough money," I tell her honestly, somehow knowing that she would pick up on the fact that I was lying through my teeth._

 _"Come with me. You'll freeze if you stay here." Although I want to believe her, I can't help the uneasy look that crosses my face._

 _"I promise you'll be safe." As soon as she gives me another big smile and somehow I know she's being sincere with her offer. When she offers me her hand, I stare at it and then at her before finally taking hold, trusting her kind eyes. Once I'm on my feet, she links my arm in hers, leading me to her car. She gave me a warm meal and a warm bed. I'll forever be grateful to her._

"It looks pretty full in here today?" Bonnie remarks, putting her apron on.

"I don't know why it's busy today. Maybe because it's close to Christmas and people are traveling." With a shrug of my shoulders, I walk off to seat another customer.

* * *

"When is your semester break?" Tyler asks, taking a seat on the couch. Due to Greybull's size, there are no schools of higher learning here so I'm taking college classes online. I'm hoping to become a child advocate. I want to be someone that helps homeless and abused children find forever homes and families. I know I was one of the so-called lucky ones in that a family adopted me and treated me as their own. It just was such a shock that none of them ever thought it was something that I should know.

"I have a few reports to finish then I'll be able to take a breather for a couple of weeks." I've been studying and typing non-stop for the last few hours. Feeling the need for a break, I get up to get myself another cup of coffee.

"Before I forget, Bonnie said to tell you not to pick her for about a half hour yet. I guess Vicky called in that she's going to be late for work again."

"Since I have a few minutes, I have a favor to ask you?" I furrow my brows at the cryptic tone of his voice.

"What's that Tyler?"

"I want to buy Bonnie something really special for Christmas. I was hoping you could wheedle a few ideas out of her. She won't tell me what she wants. It's frustrating because she's really a down to earth girl. And I love that about her but I want to get her something nice." When he blows out an exasperated puff of air, I can't help the chuckle that escapes my mouth.

"You're supposed to know what she wants."

"Girls may know these things but newsflash, I'm a guy and this guy doesn't have a clue as to what she wants. Jewelry? Electronics? Cosmetics?" he asks, throwing his arms up in dismay.

"A girl can never have too much bling," I laugh. Although I don't have but a couple of nice pieces of jewelry, I still like to look at it. Some day I'm going to go to the Smithsonian to see the 'Hope Diamond'.

"I could maybe go with you. I could show you what kinds of things I like and stuff that Bonnie likes but ultimately the decision will be yours," I tell him, smiling at him. He, as did Bonnie, accepted me without so much as a second look. Tyler has become someone I trust and can rely upon too.

"You would really do that?" I smile when he raises his eyebrows in hopes that I meant what I said.

"I'd be glad to come with you, Tyler."

"Thank you so much," he replies, practically gushing.

"You're welcome. You've been such a good friend to me, how could I say no?" I tease, giving him a nudge with my hand.

"I better go to get Bonnie now." After slipping on his jacket and gloves, he turns around to look back at me. After I remind him to drive carefully, he gives me a nod just as he opens the front door to go outside.

"Will do," he adds, pulling the door closed behind him.

* * *

"Elena," I hear Bonnie yell excitedly when she slams the door closed as she runs into the house.

"What's going on?" Perplexed, I raise my eyes from my laptop to look at her.

"Give me a second to take off my jacket." Seconds later, she runs into the living room, a stack of newspapers in her hands. She rolls her eyes, giving me a huff before spreading the newspapers out on the end table in front of the couch.

"Look!" She lays out each newspaper, her eyes twinkling as she turns her attention back to me.

"What the... that's me! How did my picture get on these newspapers?" In shock, I don't know what to say. I'm sure I look ridiculous with my mouth hanging wide open. Stunned, I pick up one newspaper and then another. One is the 'Rapid City Journal'. A second is the 'Salt Lake Tribune'. There's a third and a fourth. I'm dumbfounded, my mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out.

There's even one here from Chicago. All of them displaying my picture with the caption, ' _Christmas in the Air_ '. The photographer is listed as a Damon Salvatore. It's then that I realize that he must be that man that took my picture at the tree lighting festivities last year in Sheridan. So that's his full name. Immediately I remember those forget-me-not colored eyes of his. Even at that late hour, they stuck out like something ethereal.

"When was this taken, Elena?" When I hear Bonnie's voice, it snaps me out of my reverie.

"When I was a little girl, my parents used to take us to the tree ceremony. I was always so excited to see such a huge tree all lit up with colorful lights and pretty ornaments. It was one of my favorite things about the holidays. Anyway, when I left last year, I made a point to stop in Sheridan before I came here. I was just looking at the tree when this man came up to me to ask if he could take my picture. I was hesitant but he told me that he wasn't some creeper. And maybe for no other reason than it was the Christmas season, I believed him." I make eye contact with Bonnie before dropping my eyes back to the newspapers again, completely shell shocked.

"He was so handsome, Bonnie. Then he asked me to meet him there the next night at the same time. I had to do it. His eyes were so captivating that I just couldn't say no. I found a shelter in the town and spent the night and part of the next day there. I did go back to meet him but he didn't show up and that's how I ended up with you in Greybull," I finish with a sad smile on my face.

"It says that this picture is courtesy of the Sheridan newspaper. It's beautiful Elena. It had to have gotten picked up by the wire services that your picture is in all of these newspapers." Bonnie latches on my arm, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"Oh my God, that means my family might find me. I'm not ready for that yet," I blurt out, my body trembling with panic. Without saying a word, she pulls me in for a hug, gently petting my back with her palm.

"You're much stronger than you think you are, Elena. But I won't push you. Just know that I'm here if you want to talk about them. I will go with you when you're ready to take that first step if you want?" She gives me a reassuring nod before letting go and walking into the kitchen, coming back a little later with a mug of hot chocolate for each of us.

* * *

After showering and getting my pajamas on, I crawl into bed, reaching into the drawer to pick up my journal. I'm kind of proud of the girl I've become over the last year. I do miss Matt, Katherine and Jeremy. I thought about looking for my real mother, Isobel. But after some profound soul searching, I decided that I really don't want to get to know her. The newspapers that Bonnie brought home are scattered by my feet. I'm still just stunned that my image made it into the national news so to speak. When I close my eyes, I see his sinfully handsome face, only looking up when I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" Bonnie asks, opening the door ajar.

"Of course." I give her a smile and scoot over while patting bedding beside me.

Plopping down beside me she gives my hand a squeeze. "I forgot to ask you about the fundraiser to buy Christmas presents for the kids at the orphanage."

"I'm glad you mentioned that. I contacted a publishing company and once I offered proof that our fundraiser was legitimate, they offered to donate some books. We have the raffle and auction ready to go. It was really nice of John and Mary to let us use the diner to have the auction."

"John can be a grizzly bear sometimes but underneath the bluster, he's a pretty good guy." Both of us start to laugh because it's true. I'll always be grateful to him for giving me a job.

"I see you're still looking at your picture," she adds, raising an eyebrow at me.

"If I were to go back for this years lighting ceremony, would you and Tyler go along?" I ask, grimacing because I'm afraid she'll say no.

"Of course, we'll go with you if the weather cooperates. I will not drive a hundred miles on icy roads or in blizzard-like conditions."

"I understand and agree completely, Bonnie. I would never risk our lives by driving in inclement weather, especially this time of year."

"I haven't been to the tree lighting in Sheridan in a long time either. It'll be fun," she adds, smiling.

"Thank you for being such a good friend to me, Bonnie."

"Oh Elena, I'm so glad you fell into my arms so to speak," she laughs. I laugh along with her for a few moments. When I think of him, I swallow thickly, dropping my eyes for a second.

"Do you think he'll be there...?" I whisper, my voice trailing. That man has starred in my dreams for the last year. I felt something deep, something magical when I looked into his eyes that night.

"Who?"

" The photographer, Damon, I mean?" My voice is shy-sounding even to my ears.

"I don't know but he must still work at the newspaper. It's his story and picture that's featured in all of these newspapers." With a smile on her face, she gestures to all the newspapers that are still laying at the foot of my bed.

Turning away, I yawn widely. Glancing at the clock, I see it's nearing eleven at night.

"I'll let you go to sleep now. You have the early shift at the diner. Goodnight Elena," she says, giving me a hug before getting up and walking out of my bedroom, pulling the door closed behind her. Blowing out a puff of air, I get up to pick up the papers and put them on top of my dresser. After using the bathroom, I crawl under the covers and close my eyes, his endless blue ones starring in my dreams.

* * *

"That's really pretty, Tyler," I gush, pointing to the pretty blue topaz necklace in the jewelry store showcase.

"I like it too but I'd like to look around a little more."

"That's probably a good idea." I link an arm in his and the two of us walk through some of the little touristy shops in downtown Cody.

"She's not going to wonder why you came with me is she? I mean, I don't want her to get jealous, Elena. I'm completely in love with her."

"Don't worry, Tyler. I may or may not have told her that someone wanted a little help doing some Christmas shopping. And besides that, she trusts us."

We walk into several of the little shops and into a couple of jewelry stores. When Tyler sees a petite but beautiful diamond heart necklace, I smile widely when I see the way his eyes light up as he gawks at it.

"Do you think she'd like this one?" he asks, pointing to it in the case.

"It's perfect, Tyler. I love it too." Raising his eyes to the store clerk, he points to the piece of jewelry that he wants to look at.

"Um.., can my friend try it on just so I can see what it looks like on the neck?"

"Sure." He unlocks the jewelry case and takes it out. After he hands it to me to put on, he grabs a mirror so I can look at it too.

"Very nice," the clerk remarks.

"She'll love it, Tyler."

"I think so too," he agrees. After asking the clerk to wrap it up, the two of us do a little more shopping before walking back to Tyler's truck to head back to Greybull. I'm really tired by the time the two of us get home. After we eat, I excuse myself to go to my bedroom. Once I take a nice hot relaxing bath, I put on my flannel pajamas and crawl under the covers. Although I want to read, in no time the book drops out of my hands at the same time my eyes drop closed.

* * *

 _"What is it Elena?" Katherine asks, cautiously walking closer to me._

 _"What is this?" I'm so upset that I literally feel my body tremoring. I feel tears beginning to prick at my eyes._

 _"Can I see it?" With my hands trembling wildly, I hand it to her before breaking down completely, burying my face in my hands._

 _"These are your adoption papers, Elena," she explains, reaching to embrace me._

 _Backing away from her, I blurt out, "I.. I... I'm adopted."_

 _"Yes Elena. Your real mom and dad couldn't care for you so mom and dad adopted you. I was eight and Jeremy was six at the time," she explains, moving closer to me again._

 _"You knew. You knew about this and you never told me. No one ever told me? Why?" I blubber, my tears falling harder._

 _"I don't know Elena. It wasn't my place to tell you. It was mom and dads. They must've had their reasons for not telling you. We love you just the same, Elena. Please understand," Katherine pleads, begging with her eyes for me to come to her. Everything I knew about myself and my life is a lie. Feeling completely shattered and utterly betrayed, I shake my head back and forth before running out of the attic, locking myself in my room as soon as I get there. Moments later, she's pounding at my door, begging me to let her in. Cuddling my teddy bear against my chest, I curl up as tightly as I can, my tears falling endlessly till I drift off to sleep._

Lurching upright in bed, I look around till I realize where I am. Taking in a deep shuddering breath, I pause a moment to get my emotions under control. Once my breathing is normal again, I pick up the bottle of water that's at my bedside, taking a big swallow, noticing the clock when I lower the bottle. When I see that it's only one thirty, I drop back down on the mattress and close my eyes. As soon as I get back to sleep, my dreams start haunting me again, ending when I see Katherine's face as clear as if she's standing here.

 _"There's no place like home," Katherine begs, holding a baby in her arms. When she turns the baby so I can see her face, I stutter realizing that she looks just like me. When I reach out to take the baby in my arms, both it and Katherine disappear in a mist._

"No," I scream, startling myself awake. I shudder visibly when my door slam open, Bonnie and Tyler racing into the room.

"What happened?" she asks, climbing onto the bed to wrap me in her arms. Tyler sits down at the foot of the bed.

"I need to go home," I whisper, tears filling my eyes as I bury my face in Bonnie's chest.

* * *

 _Thank you Eva so much. I love and appreciate you so much._

 _Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites and especially those of you who do take the extra few seconds to write a review. I'm having a hard time writing for whatever reason recently. I'm trying to work my way through it though. The reviews help spur my muse._

 _Chapter title: 'I'll Be Home For Christmas' by Bing Crosby_

 _I did post the first chapter of 'When You Wish Upon a Star' earlier this week. 'Rainy Days and Mondays' updated yesterday. 'Tears in Heaven' will be updating, probably tomorrow. Unless I just can't wait, I'll be posting my one shot for Kate aka 'This is My Escape' written for her prompt on the Live Journal 5th annual Delena A2A Christmas exchange next week. I'm excited to share that with you all._

 _Please remember to click the *review* button._

 _Please do be safe and be aware. And have a fabulous weekend. Until next time..._


	4. Home for the Holidays

"Do you think you could come with me, Bonnie?" As soon as I see her nod, I reach up to wipe my eyes.

"Of course, you didn't even need to ask." I close my eyes when she pulls me into her arms for a hug.

"Does your family live around here? I mean, you really haven't talked a lot about them?"

"I grew up in Casper. Katherine and Matt moved into our family home after our parents died. My brother Jeremy and his wife, Rose live in Evanston. That's about six hours away from Casper." Seeing a Kleenex box, I pick it up and pull a couple out so I can dab my eyes.

"I know you work tomorrow morning but we both have the day after tomorrow off. Do you want to drive down there again, if the weather cooperates?"

"Could we?" Nodding, she gives me one more hug before telling me to get some sleep because I have to get up early in the morning. I watch as she walks out of my room before I lay back down, knowing sleep will be hard to find.

* * *

"Relax Elena," Bonnie says to me, lacing her fingers with mine to give me strength as I raise my other hand to knock on Katherine's door. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath, forcing myself to do it. My gut is alight with butterflies and my palms are clammy as we wait for someone to answer the door. Seconds pass like hours till I see the knob turning and then the door opening up.

"Oh my God, Elena," Katherine screams, throwing her arms around me, tears filling both of our eyes. After she lets me go, she reaches up to wipe the tears from her eyes, then grabs onto my hand to pull me inside. It feels so surreal to be back here, almost like I'm underwater, fighting to reach the surface. When I feel a nudge from Bonnie, I snap out of it, dutifully following Katherine inside with Bonnie behind me.

"I have missed you so much, Elena. Where did you go? What have you been doing?" she asks, one question right after the next, barely taking a breath between them. Before I can say a word, she has me in her arms again. I wrap my arms around her, hugging her back. When I hear a baby crying, I pull away, looking around for the child.

"Elena?" When I hear my name, I look up to see Matt walking into the foyer, a baby in his arms. Stepping beside me, he wraps me in a one armed hug.

"Hi Matt."

"We're so glad to see you. And this little one is happy to meet her aunt Elena."

Feeling like my throat is tightening, I swallow thickly and reach over to touch her little hand. "She's beautiful. Somehow I knew you had a little girl. I had a dream about her." Turning my attention to Katherine for a moment, I look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't ready to come back any sooner." Feeling tears start to prick at my eyes again, I take a deep breath, hoping to keep my tears at bay.

"Please don't apologize. We're just thrilled to have you home." She presses a kiss to my temple. After giving her an answering nod, I turn to look at Jill again, reaching out to touch her perfect little hands.

"She's just perfect." I smile widely when she leans in towards me.

"May I?" When he nods yes, I reach over to take the baby into my arms.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you were born," I whisper, kissing her ear and then her forehead.

"Her name is Jill. It's eerie that you had a dream about her," Katherine remarks, her eyes widening slightly.

"She'll be a year old in January," Matt adds. It's then that I realize that I forgot all about Bonnie. Stepping back, I move to stand beside Bonnie, introducing her to my family.

"This is my best friend, Bonnie. She took me in, gave me a place to stay and helped me find a job. I don't know what would've happened to me without her," I explain, my eyes full of love as I look at Bonnie.

"Thank you Bonnie for helping her. We'll never be able to thank you enough for keeping her safe. You're a part of our family now too." Katherine links her arm with Bonnie's as she leads us into her living room. Bonnie and I sit down on the couch. I'm still holding Jill in my arms, enjoying how it feels to hold a baby.

"Um, How is Jeremy? I mean, I haven't talked to him." I raise my eyes to Katherine's, feeling a little squeamish for some reason.

"He and Rose are actually on their way here to spend the weekend with us. They have no idea that you're here. He's going to be so surprised. He called me an hour or so ago that they were still about a hundred miles away. They should be here soon."

"It'll be great to see him again." Although it hurts, I smile when little Jill grabs a strand of my hair, giving it a good tug.

"Are you hungry, do you want something to drink?" Matt asks, taking a sleepy Jill from my arms.

"Maybe a glass of water?"

"Bonnie?"

"Water will be fine. Thank you."

"I'm going to put her down for her nap. I'll be back shortly."

"Thank you, Matt." With a nod of his head, he carefully lifts Jill into his arms, disappearing at the top of the stairs.

"Oh Elena, where have you been, what have you been doing? I have so many questions," Katherine asks, leaning forward in her chair to take my hands in hers.

"I was at the bus depot in Greybull when Bonnie found me." Needing her support, I lace my fingers with one of Bonnies hands to give me strength.

"I'm sorry Katherine. I know you were all worried but you have to realize how devastated I was to learn that my life had been a lie up until that point. You're my sister slash cousin, how did you expect me to feel? You all knew yet nobody bothered to tell me that mom and dad weren't my mom and dad," I add, tears filling my eyes.

"But they were Elena. They loved you from the moment Isobel put you in their arms. They could've simply raised you as their niece but they wanted you to be their daughter. Please forgive them." Tears are now filling her eyes too. My mouth opens and closes for a little bit, realizing that she's right. Just as I'm about to say something, a knock on the door interrupts our conversation.

"That's probably Jeremy," Matt remarks, walking back into the room. Taking a moment to hand Bonnie and I each a bottle of water, he walks away to answer the door. Standing back to let Jeremy and Rose inside. After he takes their coats, Jeremy turns toward the dining room, his eyes widen in shock. He shakes his head, staring at me again as if to be sure I'm really standing here.

"Elena," he blurts out, looking incredulous.

"Hi Jeremy," I whisper, again feeling like I'm walking out of a fog bank, only seeing sunlight when he holds out his arms as a gesture to come to him. I stand up and run to him, wrapping my arms around his neck to give him a hug. When I feel his arms surround me, I feel like I'm finally at peace with everything.

"I missed you so much, little one." I close my eyes when he presses a kiss to my temple as he hugs me tighter. When I feel a hand on my shoulder, I pull back to Rose with her arms open for me too. Letting go of Jeremy, I give Rose a big hug.

"It's so good to see you," Rose adds, a tear escaping her eye.

"You too. Taking Jeremy's hand, I lead him, Rose following into the other room and introduce them to Bonnie. After that we all talk and get reacquainted with each other. I tell them about my job and that I'm taking college classes. Before we know it, it's getting late in the afternoon.

"Bonnie and I really should be going. We both work tomorrow." Although I don't want to leave, I know that my life is in Greybull now.

"You're not staying?" I sigh when I see the distraught look on her face that matches the tone of her voice.

"Katherine, Greybull is only a hundred and fifty miles away. We can visit now that you know where I am. I'll send you an email, we can skype, we can talk on the phone and text." Knowing that I'm not going to run away a second time, I try to allay her fears that I'm going to disappear again. I exchange phone numbers with Jeremy too so I can keep in touch with him as well.

"Are you happy there?" Jeremy asks, tilting his head just a little bit.

"I am. I like my job, I have Bonnie and Tyler. Once I finish my degree, I'll have to uproot myself so I can find a job in the field but until that time, I'm happy where I am."

"You were so close all of this time. I so wish we had found you sooner, Elena," Katherine says, looking sad over the time we've lost.

"I didn't want to be found, Katherine. Don't feel bad, we're together now. You have a beautiful daughter. I'm so happy for all of you."

"Could you spend Christmas with us, Elena?"

"Of course, Katherine." After giving all of them a big hug, Bonnie and I say goodbye to everyone. Once inside the car, I buckle my seatbelt and turn to look out of the window, waving goodbye to my family as the car pulls away from the curb.

* * *

"I'm so glad the weather decided to cooperate so we could drive to the tree lighting." Looking up from the magazine I'm reading, Bonnie turns around, giving me a smile. Tyler is driving while I'm sitting in the back seat.

"I am too, Elena. I thought we could do a little shopping while we're in town. That's why we left so early today." It's only one in the afternoon. The sun is shining and the sky is clear. There's no snow in the forecast till next week. I'm so glad. Above all, I'm hoping to see him there. With all the adulation he's received for his picture of me, for all I know, he could be moving on to bigger and better things. Sheridan only has around eighteen thousand people, not exactly a bustling metropolis. When we get into town, Tyler drives to a motel to get us a room for the night. He doesn't want to drive back to Greybull at that time of the night. Plus we want to stop at the Walmart store tomorrow before we head back to stock up on groceries among other things.

We still have several hours till the tree lighting so Tyler drives us downtown to do some window shopping. He wants to go into the sporting goods store. Taking Bonnie's hand in his, with me beside her, we browse through one store after the next. I find myself a cute pair of boots and a sweater which I intend to wear tonight. It'll be a lot colder when the sun goes down. Once we're through shopping, we decide to get something to eat at the local McDonalds.

After we finish eating, we head back to the motel to get ready for the ceremony this evening. I'm so excited, almost giddy in anticipation but yet there's also a little bit of trepidation over what may happen if I do see him again. And what will I do if I see him with someone else? I mean, it's not like we know each other or anything. There's nothing between us but this spark, this feeling I had but that doesn't make for a relationship. We only talked briefly during one small moment in time. Still, despite everything that could go wrong, I want to see him again. Trying to shake off my nerves, I go into the bathroom to get ready. I freshen my makeup and change into my new sweater, taking time to primp a bit before getting out so Bonnie can freshen up too. Once we're all ready, we start to walk towards the park where the ceremony is held. Fortunately we found a motel that was only a few blocks from the ceremony. The crowd is already starting to gather when we arrive.

The three of us arrive just as the festivities are starting. I look around, even eyeing a news truck but I don't see him anywhere. Although, I feel my stomach roiling with nervous energy, I decide to enjoy the program. If he and I are meant to see each other again, he'll be here. There's a stand selling hot chocolate at the edge of the park so I excuse myself to go get us each a cup since as predicted, it is brrrr cold tonight. As I walk through the crowd, I do look to my left and right, even stopping to look around but still no Damon. Taking a deep breath, I get in line to order then step aside till the clerk hands me a drink holder with three hot chocolates. I excuse myself to get through the crowd, finally reaching Bonnie and Tyler again. I smile when I look at them. He has Bonnie wrapped in his arms, her head under his chin, holding her close. They're so perfect together and I love them.

When the ceremony is over, I sigh heavily because I haven't seen him. Both Bonnie and Tyler take one of my hands, leading me off to walk back to the motel. Once inside, I drop onto the bed and start to write in my journal while Bonnie and Tyler settle onto their bed to watch some TV. I doze off for a couple of hours and when I wake up, I see that it's almost eleven thirty at night. As I watch the clock strike eleven thirty one, I dawns on me that it was at midnight when I last met Damon. As if conjured up by magic, something is screaming inside of me to go back there just in case... I can't explain it but that little voice inside is telling me that my best chance of finding him again lies at the base of that Christmas tree. Very quietly since Bonnie and Tyler are sound asleep, I write them a note saying that I went for a walk so they won't worry if one of them wakes up. I slip my boots and coat back on before stealthily walking outside, pulling the door shut as quietly as I can. With hope in my heart and my resolve firm, I put a smile on my face and start to walk back to the Christmas tree.

* * *

Damon:

I looked all over the square tonight and yet I didn't see her. I never heard one way or another if Mrs. Donovan ever found her sister. A little part of me was hoping that just maybe she would be here. Once I finish covering the program for my TV station, I pack up my camera and start to mingle amongst the visitors. Despite my best effort, I didn't see anyone even resembling her. After the crowd starts to disperse, I walk across down the block to my buddy, Ric's bar. I've cut back quite a bit on the amount of alcohol I drink but I still indulge myself with a beer or two now and again. I save the bourbon for special occasions. Ric and I shoot the breeze for awhile before I decide I'm bored so I get up to go home. I can be bored for free at my house. Glancing at my watch, I see that it's nearly midnight.

Something unknown urges me to go to the tree. Maybe by some miracle she'll show up again. After saying a silent prayer, I tell Ric goodnight and start walking briskly to the park. Seeing no one when I get to the base of the tree, a feeling of despondency envelopes me. What were the odds of seeing her tonight anyway? I mean, as magical as it was, we only shared one moment in time. I stand there for several moments before finally giving up. Just as I'm ready to call it a night and walk away, I hear footsteps. Turning around, my mouth drops wide open when I see her. As if fate had a hand in it, our eyes meet at the same time. I quickly walk over to her, completely in awe of this moment.

"You're here," I exclaim, running my hands up and down her arms just to prove to myself that's real and she's here.

"You're here," she echoes, her smile wide. I stare at her in absolute wonderment, my eyes flicking from her eyes to her mouth and back. Taking a chance, I reach up to cradle her red cheeks with my palms.

"I've been dreaming about kissing you for the last year. May I?" A huge smile fills her face as she nods her approval. Pressing my lips to hers, I use my hands to tilt her head just the way I want it so I can deepen and prolong the kiss. When she opens her mouth, I immediately thrust my tongue inside to meet hers. Having no air left in my lungs, I have to pull away, happily panting to catch a breath as my heart thrums chaotically inside my chest.

"Wow," she whispers, pressing her fingers to her lips.

"Wow indeed!" Laughing, I pull her into my arms a second time, dropping another heady kiss to her lips.

"Come with me?" I ask, waiting with baited breath for her answer.

"Yes, I'll come with you." I give myself a pinch, making sure this is real. I close my eyes, feeling completely happy in this moment. When I open them, she's still here and I relax visibly because I know that this is real. Lacing my fingers with hers, I lead her down the street and to my car. As soon as we get to it, I pull the door open for her.

"Are you sure you're not a creeper?" she teases, shivering visibly.

"No, I'm not a creeper," I laugh, holding the door so she can get inside. After pushing the door closed, I jump into the driver's seat, quickly start the car and turn the heater on. She reaches into her pocket, pulling out a cellphone.

"I'm just texting my friend that I came with so she doesn't worry." She seems more relaxed by the time I pull into my driveway. I turn off the car and walk around to her door, pulling it open and offering her my hand to help her out. After showing her around, I lead her into the living room. I take long enough to stoke the fireplace adding a few more logs to warm her up before going into the kitchen to boil some water for tea or hot chocolate, whatever she wants.

"I need to talk to you about something." Our eyes meet at the same time I sit down beside her on the couch.

"What's that?" I give her thigh a squeeze, hoping to reassure her.

"In case you weren't aware, the picture I took of you last year has been featured in a lot of papers."

"I am aware. My friend that I texted earlier, she is the one who showed me. I was completely stunned." The beautiful blush that colors her face pulls me in even deeper.

"I love your blush." She turns away from me for a moment then leans in, pecking my lips with hers.

"A lady claiming to be your sister, Katherine Donovan.. She came to me to see if I knew anything of your whereabouts. I told her the truth that we only had that one special moment together."

"She is my sister. I actually saw her just a few days ago."

"I'm glad. She told me that you've been lost. If my picture played any part in your reconciliation, I'm very happy about that."

"Actually Damon, it did. It was after Bonnie showed me the picture in various newspapers that I reached out to her. Thank you for helping me find the courage to go back to them."

She leans in again, joining our lips in a heady kiss. A needy moan escapes my lips when I pull away, gasping for breath. Scooting even closer to her, I wrap her in my arms and kiss her like there's no tomorrow. When I feel her hand sneak under my sweatshirt to press against the bare skin of my chest, I do the same, leaning back to pull her tee shirt over her head. I know we just met but there's something unexplainable between us, I just know that fate had a hand in this. I've never felt the need to give myself completely till now. I stare into her eyes, the fire crackling in the background, the hammering of my heart nearly drowning all of the other sounds in the room.

Her hand shoots out, wrapping around the back of my neck, pulling my lips to hers in a searing kiss. I can't get enough of her or feel enough of her. Using my hands, I wrap them around her waist and pull her onto my lap, allowing her to feel the desire that's burning inside of me. She laces her fingers in my hair, scraping her nails along the length of my scalp, forcing a needy groan from my lips. Feeling everything so acutely for the first time, I fist my hands in her hair to hold her in place as I smash my lips to her in another languid kiss.

"I've wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you," I pant, reaching around to unclasp her bra, mesmerized by the sight of her beautiful breasts. She wastes no time, grabbing onto the waistline of my pants and flicks the button open, licking her lips when she pulls my pants and boxers down my legs.

"You're overdressed," I pout, dropping to my knees to help take her boots off and pull her jeans off of her long and svelte legs. Then I bring her to lay on the bear skin rug with me, the crackling of the fire providing all the warmth we need. Soon my lips are busy tasting every inch of her skin reveling in the taste of her. As I move to pull her underneath me, she spreads her legs to give me room, my arousal pressing against her belly. Leaning up, I bring my lips to hers. When she bites down on my lower lip, I tear my mouth from hers, trying to tamper down my lust so I don't erupt like a teenager looking at his first centerfold.

"Make me yours, Damon," she pants, her voice needy. When I pull one of her nipples into my mouth, kneading the other the with my hand, she whimpers raising her hips to press against my engorged cock. She rakes her nails over the length of my back, causing me to bite down firmly on her nipple. I soothe the sting using my tongue and lips.

"Mine," I practically purr as I press open mouth kisses to her chest , blazing a trail from the swell of her breast up to the spot behind her ear that all the girls seem to be held hostage to. She starts to writhe beneath me when I start to suckle on that spot before moving up to her lips and then back down to her beautiful breasts. A fine sheen of sweat covers both of our bodies. Her skin is alight with goosebumps as I raise up on my elbows to peer into her eyes, awash with lust.

"I don't want to wait any longer, Damon," she breathes, her voice needy and full of want. With an acceding nod, I pin her wrists above her head and press inside, joining us for the first time in what I hope will be a lifetime of moments like this. Her bare breasts graze my chest with each thrust inside of her. Both of our lips part while we stare into each others eyes, both of us knowing that there's something deep and meaningful happening between us. When I feel her vaginal muscles squeeze me, it's like throwing gasoline on a raging inferno. My grunts and her moans and whimpers fill the room as I push into her over and over again till I feel the coil winding tighter and tighter.

"I'm not going to last," I groan, my movements becoming chaotic and uncoordinated as I chase my release, hoping to pull her right along with me. She reaches down grabbing the curve of my ass with her fingers, pulling me harder inside of her with each thrust. She raises her hips in tandem with mine as they piston in and out. We both cry out at the same time, her name on my lips when her body squeezes me to completion. I erupt in a blaze of brilliant white light, the force of my orgasm rendering me utterly boneless. Collapsing on top of her, rising and falling with the rhythm of her heaving bosom. Dropping my head to the crook of her neck, I lay there completely sated till I can feel my body again. I raise my head to look into her eyes, hoping that I'm conveying everything I feel for her in this moment and hopefully every moment that comes after this one.

"I don't know how it's possible but I know that I love you," I whisper, dropping my head against her chest, listening to the rhythm of her heart as it thrums wildly against her ribcage. With a shaky hand, she reaches up to finger my sweat dampened hair and push it off of my forehead.

"I love you too," she whispers, pulling my lips to hers.

* * *

 _They found each other again._

 _Thank you Eva. Love you lots._

 _Chapter title: 'Home For the Holidays' by Perry Como_

 _I did post my one-shot for 'This Is My Escape' on Wednesday. It's called 'The Christmas Shoes'. I'd love to hear your thoughts. I put a lot into that._

 _I did update 'When You Wish Upon a Star' Wednesday as well. 'Rainy Days and Mondays' and 'Tears in Heaven' will be updating yet this weekend._

 _Please remember to click that review button. My birthday is tomorrow..._

 _As always, stay safe. Have a lovely day and a wonderful weekend. See you next week for the final chapter of this story._


	5. Holly Jolly Christmas

_It came upon the midnight clear_

 _That glorious song of old_

 _From angels bending near the earth_

 _To touch their harps of gold_

 _Peace on the earth, good will to men_

 _From heaven's all-gracious King_

 _The world in solemn stillness lay_

 _To hear the angels sing_

I wake up slowly the next morning, pinching myself to make sure that this is indeed real. I need to know that everything that happened last night wasn't some beautiful figment of my imagination. When I lower my eyes to her, sleeping softly in my arms, I breathe a sigh of relief. She is real and here and snuggled safely in my arms. My heart is exploding with all of these new and wonderful things. Having never experienced anything like this before, I should be afraid. Surprisingly, I'm not scared. Instead, I find myself wanting to embrace and savor every moment with her.

She's snuggled in close, her back to my front. I drop a kiss to her shoulder and bury my face in her hair just to breathe in her unique scent. Sucking in a breath when she pushes her bottom against my morning erection, I reach around to cup her breast, using my palm to coax her nipple erect. I drop my eyes closed, a contented sigh leaving my mouth when I start to nuzzle and suckle the skin of her neck. I know she's awake when she pushes her bottom more firmly against my length.

"You little minx," I tease, responding by pulling her earlobe into my mouth.

"Mmmm," she whispers. Using her pert bottom, she grinds herself harder against me. Although futile, I try to swallow back the groan the escapes from my lips. Using my hand, I twist her nipple till I hear a breathy whimper. Using my tongue, I tease her earlobe as she starts wiggling even harder against my now engorged member. Needing to be inside of her, I lift one of her legs over my hip, opening her up. I make a pass with my fingers, smiling when I feel how wet she is for me already. After giving her a couple of strokes, I plunge my fingers inside of her core, reveling in the feel of her and in the sounds that she makes. Pausing for a moment, I pull my fingers out and trail them up her front and to her lips so she can taste herself. When she licks my fingers, I nearly explode but somehow I manage to tame the beast long enough to push inside while dropping my lips to hers at the same time.

"Damon," she moans, spurring me to thrust harder and deeper.

"Is this what you want, Elena?" Using my hips I raise and move them in tandem with hers.

"So much," she pants, her chest heaving beautifully. When I pull out, she whimpers aloud. I can't help but laugh at the pouty face she gives me.

"I'm not nearly done with you yet." With a waggle of my brows, I help her to flip onto her hands and knees. Placing my hands on her hips, I give her beautifully round bottom a squeeze before pushing back inside of her tight, blistering heat.

"Please, Damon." I nearly melt when she peers at me over her shoulder with her lust-filled eyes.

Gnashing my teeth to try to stem the tide of my release, I grip onto her hips and hold her still for a moment. With a keening mewl and an arch of her back, she squeezes my length tighter, eliciting a needy growl from my mouth. I pull out and slam back in. Winding her locks around my hand, I pull her head back, leaning over to bite the soft skin between her neck and her shoulder. She grunts aloud as she pushes her hips to meet mine as we continue the give and take of lovers.

Each pant and husky whimper goes straight to my cock. Knowing I won't be able to hold on much longer, I lower my hand to the apex of her thighs and use my finger to tweak her engorged bundle of nerves. Sucking in a breath, I continue the punishing rhythm, thrusting relentlessly until I feel my belly beginning to quiver on the inside. Wanting to come with her, I stroke her clit even harder.

"I'm so close," she groans, raising her hand to join mine between her legs. Together we stroke her until both her head and elbows drop as her body starts convulsing beneath me, chill bumps erupting on her skin. When she comes, screaming my name, I explode spectacularly, a rainbow of bright colors flashing behind my eyes. Utterly boneless, I collapse onto her back, my arm around her waist, holding her close. My body shudders and quivers as the aftershocks surge through me. When I can move again, I roll off and pull her into my arms at the same time.

"The sight of you in the throes of passion is so... I can't find the words, Elena. I've never felt this with anyone before. I don't know what it is that's between us but I do know that I never want to let it go." My is still husky from the force of my release. Raising her hands, she cups my cheeks, pulling my lips to hers in a smoldering kiss.

"I know, it's indescribable," she agrees, her face still a beautiful shade of pink from the magnitude of the orgasm that I gave her.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay?"

"The night we were supposed to meet, I didn't stand you up, Elena. I had to cover a fire and by the time I got to the tree, you were nowhere in sight. But you know what? I think it was a good thing we didn't find each other that night. Last year at this time, I was nowhere near ready to embark on any kind of a relationship. You may find this hard to believe but I wasn't a very likeable guy. I was self-centered and full of bluster. I've really tried to clean up my act so to speak in the last year." Unsure of what her response will be, I lace my fingers with hers.

"Oh Damon, as much as I thought about you over the last year, I think you're absolutely right. I was still reeling from learning the truth about myself. I wasn't ready a year ago either. Thank you for waiting for me." With a smile on her lips, she leans up to press a wispy kiss to mine.

"I just think we both needed to 'fix' ourselves for lack of a better word. I don't know if I would've made that effort if we had gotten together a year ago."

"Now that we have cleared the air, are you hungry?" I ask, after glancing at my watch to see that it's after eight in the morning. Thank goodness it's a Sunday morning and I don't have to work today.

"I'm very hungry but I need to touch base with my friends."

"Why don't you invite them to join us for breakfast?"

"I'd like that," she adds, a huge smile playing on her lips. Although still buck naked, I shamelessly walk into the kitchen to see what I have in the refrigerator. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see that I do have enough to make breakfast for four. She's just clicking her phone off when I get back into the living room. Taking her hand in mine, I start to lead her towards the staircase.

"Let's get cleaned up." When she nods, I pull her into the bathroom where we lose ourselves in each other once more in the steamy heat of the shower stall.

* * *

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Salvatore? It is tradition for the groom to have the first dance with the bride."

"Why yes you may, Mr. Salvatore." When she raises her eyebrows alluringly, a tingle goes straight to my groin. Extending my hand, she takes a hold as I lead us onto the dance floor. Completely lost in her eyes, I don't even pay attention to the song as it plays in the background. I pull her flush against my chest, dropping a kiss to the top of her head as we sway to the music.

"I love you so much, Elena."

"I love you too." As the song ends, I feel a rap on my shoulder. Raising my eyes, I see that it's Jeremy who wants to cut in and dance with his sister. Stepping back, I let him take her into his arms while I walk over to where Bonnie and Tyler are seated, extending my arm to her. With a nod from Tyler, she stands up and the two of us walk back onto the dance floor.

"Thank you for taking care of her when she was so lost, Bonnie."

"Oh Damon, of course. There's something about that girl that just pulls everyone in. I was drawn to her, I couldn't let her freeze in that bus depot all night." Unable to say anything, I smile and lead her farther onto the dance floor till we're near my wife and her brother. As the dance ends, I give Bonnie a kiss on the cheek and let go so I can take my wife in my arms again.

* * *

"You can do it. Push," I encourage her, pressing a kiss to her sweat dampened hair. I scoot in behind her so I can support her back when she curls in around herself again as pushes with everything she has.

"I can't, I'm so tired," she whimpers, falling back against my chest, utterly exhausted.

"It's crowning, Elena. The head will be out with your next push," the doctor tells us. I watch the monitor as another contraction starts to peak and crescendo. I wrap my arms around, mimicking her motion as she tights up again, hoping to make it easier for her.

"Head's out, one last push for the shoulders," the doctors adds, suctioning the mucous out from the baby's mouth and nose. I don't know where she finds the strength but after sucking in a deep breath, her face reddens and her knuckles whiten as she fists the covers, curling into herself one final time.

"It's a boy," Dr Fell anounces, laying our baby on top of Elena's chest to give us a look at our beautiful baby.

"He's perfect. Thank you, Elena. I love you so much." I'm completely in awe of the life we have made.

"I can't believe he's here." Her eyes are full of happy tears as she runs her fingers through his full head of downy black hair.

"Do you have a name?" Dr. Fell asks just as the nurses take our son to clean, weigh and measure him.

"Oliver Jack," we say together, our voices full of pride.

* * *

"Daddy, can I go too?" Oliver begs when I step inside the house. I set my camera and then turn my attention to my little boy.

"It's going to be cold out tonight."

"Oliver, do you want a popsicle?" my mom asks, standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Yay," he squeals, running over to her.

"Where's Elena?"

"She's taking a nap. I told her that I would watch him." After ruffling his hair, she makes him sit down before she hands him a popsicle.

"Where are you going that he wants to go with you?"

"I thought I would go out and chop some wood for you." Reaching into the cupboard, I grab a mug and fill it with coffee to warm my insides.

"I'll take him out for a walk and then I'll go to the wood pile. You make the best coffee, mom" I put the cup to my lips, taking a deep slog, savoring the taste as it goes down.

"Come on little buddy, let's get you bundled up to go outside." Taking his hand, I lead him to the porch where mom has coat hooks. After getting him ready, I take his hand in mine and walk outside. Fall is in the air. The trees are beautiful mixture of reds and oranges and yellows. Having left my camera in the house, I take my phone out of my pocket and start to snap a few more pictures. We walk to the edge of the woods to where a tree has split in half. I lift him up and set him down so I can snap a photo of my boy.

He claps excitedly because he's sitting up high.

"Daddy, fun," he squeaks, a huge smile on his face. We spend a good hour walking around the ranch, stopping inside the stable so he can pet the horses. When he starts to tire, his eyes drooping, I pick him up to carry him back in the house. His cheeks are red from the chill in the air.

By the time I get back inside, he's sleeping. He's so adorable, his head on my shoulder with his mouth slightly agape. Once inside, I carefully take off his coat and shoes, carrying him upstairs to take a nap. Ever so quietly, I turn the knob on my bedroom door. Elena is still sleeping soundly so with utmost care, I lay him on the other side of the bed. I can't help but smile at my beautiful family. When I hear a soft little mewl, I walk over to the cradle to pick up my baby girl. She's only a few weeks old but is perfect in every way that matters. We're in the process of adopting her. Elena works at the hospital in the patient services department as a pediatric social worker. Heidi was born with Cerebral Palsy. Apparently her mother is just a kid and unable to care for a special needs child. She was abandoned at the hospital by her mother. Elena called me excitedly that day, demanding that I drop everything and come to the hospital.

I still split my time between the TV station and the newspaper. Elena loves the small town atmosphere of Sheridan plus there's the fact that we're still close to our families and friends. I especially enjoy assignments where I can go into the mountains and film wildlife and the magnificent scenery of the Bighorn mountains. Often I take Elena and Oliver with me when I have to cover some of the small town festivals and celebrations. Now that Heidi is with us, she'll come too.

Always dutiful to my wife's wishes, we did exactly that. As soon as I laid my eyes on Heidi, I knew that she belonged with us. We immediately filled out the necessary paperwork. As soon as she was able to be discharged from the hospital, she was placed in our home. Although there will be challenges ahead, we're excited about what the future holds for her and for us. After picking her up, I carefully tip toe out of the bedroom. When I get to the kitchen, I place her in my mom's arms so I can heat up a bottle for her. As soon as the microwave dings, I stir the formula so it doesn't have a hot pocket and hand it to my mom. Mom is simply beaming holding my baby in her arms. I snap a picture before pulling out a chair to sit beside her, my heart bursting with love with for all that I've been blessed with.

* * *

"Come here Oliver. We need to get you bundled up so we can go to see the big Christmas tree." I smile when he claps excitedly and runs into my arms.

"Is Heidi with mommy?" Nodding his head, he palms my cheeks with his little hands, squeezing my lips together. After giving me a kiss, he lets go of my face and wraps his little arms around my neck.

"Did you know that daddy met mommy at the Christmas tree?"

"Did Santa bring mommy?"

"I think he did," I agree with a smile and a laugh. After putting him down, I reach for his coat, stocking cap, scarf and mittens, bundling him up good because it is chilly in Wyoming in the middle of December.

"Are we ready?" Elena asks when she steps into the kitchen, carrying Heidi who's all decked out in her warm bunting. She hands Heidi to me so she can put her own coat and gloves on. Once we're ready, we go to the car, buckle the kids in their child seats and drive to the town square.

"Tyler, Bonnie, you made it," Elena gushes, hurrying over to greet her friends. It's that time of year again as we gather at the town square for Sheridan's annual Christmas tree lighting ceremony. It's filled with pomp and circumstance. The city went all out this year. The tree stands some forty feet high. As usual, a crane operator was hired to get the tree upright, a 'cherry-picker' was used to decorate the tree. For this years event, I wrote an editorial suggesting that they have all the school-aged children in Sheridan make ornaments to add to the décor. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. From that editorial to the town council's ears because they seized the idea whole heartedly. Of course the children are so proud to see something they created prominently displayed.

Elena has Heidi in her arms while I'm holding Oliver's hand as we walk over to greet Bonnie and Tyler too.

"Come give your Auntie Bonnie some love." She extends her arms for Oliver. He wastes no time in dropping mine to race towards his 'favorite' aunt. Bonnie and Tyler spoil him rotten. She pulls him into her arms and squeezes till he turns red in the face. Shaking my head, I walk over to Tyler to shake his hand.

"Hi Uncle Damon," their son, Tommy says, his voice a little shy. Without hesitation, I lift him into my arms, returning the squeeze when he wraps his arms around my neck, hugging me.

"How are you, little man?"

"I fine but it burry cold out here," he says with a shiver, hit tiny teeth chattering. I chuckle a moment before handing him back to Tyler.

"Come on over after the program. Elena has some homemade chicken noodle soup in the crockpot. It'll taste good and warm the insides. When Tyler nods that they will, I let go of Oliver's hand so I can start taking some photographs. I also have to meet up with Anna to film her TV segment about this years ceremony. New to this years celebration is Santa Claus who is handing out treats to the kids as they take turns telling him what they want for Christmas. Wandering among the crowd, I snap pictures of the kids, both big and small.

Once I meet up with Anna, We find a spot near the tree as Anna begins her report. Taking the microphone in hand, she starts to mingle with the guests, asking them their opinions on this years event. I take quite a bit of footage. After we wrap things up, I take the camera over to the van. I stop to visit with the station crew for a little while when suddenly I hear someone yelling my name. Looking around, I finally see Bonnie running towards me.

"What is it, Bonnie. What's wrong?" I ask, perplexed.

"It's Elena, her water broke, Damon."

"Can you and Tyler take the kids back to the house?" I ask, running behind her to get to Elena. By the time I get to her, she's doubled over, a contraction ripping through her body.

"We have to hurry, Damon. It's coming a lot quicker this time," she cries, her voice frantic. After handing Bonnie the house keys, I take Elena in my arms to deposit her in the back seat so she can lay down. I jump into the driver's seat, gunning to engine. Because there's so many children here, I have to be careful when I pull out onto the street. As soon as we're away from the crowd, I step on the gas so I can get to the hospital as quickly as I can.

"Damon, I can feel the head," Elena screams, curled up in the backset. I quickly pull into a vacant lot. After turning the heater on high, I call 911. The operator stays on the line with me as I jump into the backseat to help my wife. Although scared silly, I know I have to keep a level head about me. With her legs spread, I see the baby's head. The lady on the phone assures me that an ambulance is on the way.

Screaming, "I need to push," she grabs her knees, curling into herself.

"You're doing great, Elena," I tell her softly, reaching between her legs to help guide the baby. With one push, the head is completely out. Improving, I try to wipe the nose and mouth as best I can.

"One more push, baby, to get the shoulders out." Although I'm scared silly, I try to keep my voice even, reassuring her with my words. She curls up once more, pushing so hard her face turns red and her knuckles white. While supporting the head, I can only stand by as she struggles to deliver the shoulders. Just as I hear the sirens honing in on our location, she delivers the baby into my arms.

"You did it sweetheart." Completely in awe of this moment, my smile widens from ear to ear. After laying her on Elena's belly, I slip out of my coat so we can use it to keep the baby warm while we're waiting for the ambulance to meet us.

"I can't believe we did this." Although still in shock, I lean over to kiss my wife, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Elena?"

"She's so beautiful, Damon," she blubbers, tracing a pudgy cheek with the pad of her index finger. Just as I start to open my mouth to concur, the flashing lights of the ambulance break my concentration. Quickly I jump out of the car so the EMT's can get my wife and daughter onto a gurney so they can transport us to the hospital.

"Great job," one of the EMT's tells me once my girls are loaded into the ambulance. They slam the back end closed and take off, sirens blaring towards the hospital. Feeling both shocked and numb, I shake my head as I try to gather my wits about me. Having taken off my coat, I finally feel the chill. With a shiver, I jump into the car and hightail it to the hospital, still not quite believing what just happened.

* * *

As soon as I pull open the front door, my mom runs inside demanding to see our new baby girl, Casey Elizabeth. Stefan, Rebekah, Enzo and Caroline follow her into the house to join the rest of the family for Christmas dinner. Having arrived at the same time, Jeremy and Rose follow my family into our house. Tyler, Bonnie and Tommy drove in yesterday as did Katherine and Matt to help cook Christmas dinner since Elena is still recovering from our traumatic child birth experience.

"Follow me." I take her hand in mine, leading her up the stairs and into our bedroom. Casey is sound asleep in her cradle, the baby monitor turned so we can hear if she awakens. Heidi is asleep on our bed, surrounded by pillows. She is already going to physical therapy to help strengthen her legs. Because of her cerebral palsy, her muscles are weak. She is able to pull herself with her arms but she doesn't walk yet. She may need braces for her legs or a child-sized walker. We just don't know yet.

Mom leans over to press a kiss to Heidi's head, gently fingering her hair out of her eyes. Casey is starting to suck on her little fist so mom picks her up. When she starts rooting to mom's chest, we figure we need to take her downstairs so Elena can nurse her. When we get downstairs, Jill, Tommy and Oliver are running around. I grab onto my son's arm while mom takes the baby to Elena.

"No running around little man. I don't want anything to get broken." After rounding up all three kids, I take them into the playroom and start a Disney movie for them to watch. I pull the door shut and then go to rejoin the adults. While everyone is visiting and enjoying egg nog, I put on my coat to go outside to get a few logs to put on the fire. Just as I start to pick up a few, my buddy Ric drops by. He doesn't have any family around so I invited him to join ours for Christmas. Stooping over, he takes and armful too and together we walk into the house, stepping inside when Stefan pulls open the door for us. Ric stokes up the fire while I help Elena with the meal. I take the turkey out of the oven to baste it. Elena works on putting the glaze on the ham before putting it back into the oven.

Shuddering I get the potato peeler out of the silverware drawer and start working on the twenty pound bag of potatoes while Elena attends to the green bean casserole. Before long, she grabs another peeler to help me.

"Thanks, this is kind of tedious." Leaning over, I press a kiss to her cheek.

"Of course," she smiles, dropping a quick kiss to my lips before grabbing another potato. Soon we hear a scared cry echo in the room from the baby monitor. Elena drops her peeler, quickly running upstairs to check on Heidi. Moments later, she's back, carrying my sleepy baby in her arms. She's so precious as she rubs her tear filled eyes with her little fists. Despite her disability, she has an infectious personality. Oliver is really very good with her considering he's only three. Heidi is just ten months old so we have two babies under a year old. Elena is on maternity leave. With our hands full of babies, she's considering taking an indefinite leave of absence till the children are older.

After putting the final touches on dinner, Elena and I go out to join our family for a little chit chat before we set the food on the table. We set up a children's table and chairs for the little ones while Heidi's highchair is at the big table. She's in mom's arms right now while Bonnie is holding Casey. Apparently she and Tyler decided to adopt a child too as Bonnie had a hard pregnancy with Tommy. They've started the paperwork to adopt two year old twins that were taken from their home by child services. We congratulate them and wish them well.

When I hear the oven alarm, I get up to take the turkey and the ham out of the oven. Elena and my mom get up to help me bring the food out to the dining room table. I quickly take the time to mash twenty pounds of boiled potatoes which is no easy task. Mom steps in the kitchen to make the gravy after I pour the juices into a separate saucepan. Once all the food is done and on the table, we dish plates up for the little kids before sitting down ourselves. As soon as everyone is seated, I stand from my seat at the head of the table, using my knife, clanging it against my water glass to get everyone's attention.

"Elena and I just want you to know how happy we are to have you all here to celebrate this special Christmas with us," I begin, looking over the table to take in the sight of our family and loved ones joining us today. Elena stands up, stepping to my side before I continue.

"Thank you all for being so supportive and for all the love you have gifted us with over the years. I love you all." Raising my glass, I toast all of them, tipping the wine glass to my mouth. After everyone has a swallow, we dig in to all of the delicious food. I wrap an arm around Elena's waist and press a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you for all of this, Elena." Using my hand, I gesture to our family.

"I love you, Damon." After giving me a quick kiss, I pick up my fork. Sticking a piece of turkey and some dressing in my mouth, I put my silverware down so I can give Heidi some mashed potatoes and green beans. Turning away from her to take a drink of water, I start coughing and sputtering when it goes down the wrong tube, in response to a the very clearly enunciated "Da," that I just heard.

"Say it again, Heidi," I gush, lifting her into my arms, delighting in the fact that my name is her first word.

"Da," she repeats, slapping my cheeks with her tiny hands. With a bragging wink at Elena, I sit down with her in my lap, completely enamored of the little girl in my arms. Elena slides her chair close so that our thighs are touching.

"Can you say mama?"

"Da," she says, looking from Elena to me. As I once again look at the happy faces that are staring back at us, I can't help but think that I'm the luckiest man on the face of the earth, my heart exploding with love for everyone gathered here today. The three of us stand up and take our glasses in hand, once more asking for everyone's attention.

"Merry Christmas everyone."

* * *

Unable to sleep, I get up, slip into my robe and step out of our room, being extra quiet so as not to wake Elena. I take a moment to check on the kids, taking a moment to pull Oliver's covers up and drop a peck to his hair. From there I go to check in on the girls, giving them each a kiss before quietly pulling their door closed behind me. After making sure the front door is locked, I walk back upstairs and into our room. Crossing my arms, I stand at the window, starring out at the clear sky full of twinkling stars. With my mind focused on the sky above, I startle when I feel her arms wrap around my middle. She presses a kiss to my back before releasing her arms so I can pull her into my own.

"You should be asleep," I whisper, dropping a kiss to the crown of her head.

"So should you."

"I just can't get to sleep. I love you, our children and our life together so much. Sometimes I feel like I have to pinch myself you know?"

"I do," she whispers, raising up on her tip toes to kiss me on the lips.

"Look!" I quickly point at the window to a shooting star as it flies across the night sky.

"What a perfect way to end the night," she whispers, her smile wide. Taking my hand, she pulls me back to bed. Once we're under the covers, I pull her close. After pressing a few kisses to her hair, I close my eyes and drift off to sleep with a smile on my face, knowing the love of my life is safely ensconced in my arms.

The End...

* * *

 _For those of you celebrate it, have a very, very Merry Christmas! And for those of you who do not, I hope you have a beautiful day._

 _Thank you Eva for everything you do for me. I love and appreciate you so much._

 _Also a big thank you to Kate for the cover images she makes for my stories. No one writes DE like she does. Her current story is 'Let There Be Light' by Florencia7_

 _Thank you so much all of you who took the time to read and review. I appreciate every one of them._

 _Chapter title: 'Holly Jolly Christmas' by Burl Ives_

 _I will be updating 'Rainy Days and Mondays' and 'Tears in Heaven' in the next couple of days._

 _I have recently posted 3 one-shots for the annual Live Journal DE Christmas A2A exchange. I would love for you to have a look at those and hear your thoughts._

 _As always, stay safe and have a wonderful weekend._


End file.
